


A Second Chance

by kstrumpets



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, clingy!John, did i mention fluff cause thats what this mostly is, sad Johns, seriously dont get scared off, this is fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You never want to let him go again now that he's back with you.</i><br/> <br/>-------------</p><p>please read the tags! there is davedeath, but that literally is only the first chapter and referenced throughout simply because john is clingy and doesn't want to lose dave again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm not gonna make it, John. It'll be a heroic death and I know I'll die with you being able to keep going and get this piece of shit game over with."_
> 
> _"Dave, no, don't say that!" you nearly wail. "You're going to be okay! You can't die on me! We need you!" You take a moment and wipe your tears with your spare hand. Your voice falls to a murmur. "I-_ I _need you."_
> 
> wow talk about sad summary  
> anyway dave's death (might be just a prologue but i'm deciding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i JUST started writing this last night with absolutely no prompting and no planning. i've edited this i dont even know how many times, and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours.  
> anyway, this will be multi-chapter, but i have no idea how long it'll be. i just had wanted to post the first chapter now, and yeah. don't cry too much please !

You're tense in fear as you watch the situation in front of you.

You've been moving between the eight planets with Dave all day, looking for Jack Noir (both the one from your session and the one from this one). Right now, you're on LOHAC, and you're watching as Dave fights Jack (your session's), because he jumped in while you were still recovering from the shock of Noir confronting you without warning. Needless to say, you're freaking out as you try to recollect yourself so you can be of use. You lift your hammer, and—

Suddenly, Noir turns to you and looks like he's about to throw his knife at you and _it leaves his hand and oh god_ —

The aim lands, but not on you. You stare in horror at the sight of the pile of red fallen in front of you.

_Dave! No!_

"Oh, god, no, no no no no no no, please, no, Dave, shit..." You immediately collapse next to him and pull the dagger carefully out of his stomach. You grab his pale hand and try to fight tears, but you still feel moisture on your cheeks, running down your face. "Dave, please be okay. _Fuck_."

Dave shifts a little, but with a soft groan of pain, and squeezes your hand lightly. It takes him a moment to reply. "I'm not gonna make it, John. It'll be a heroic death and I know I'll die with you being able to keep going and get this piece of shit game over with."

"Dave, no, don't say that!" you nearly wail. "You're going to be okay! You can't die on me! We need you!" You take a moment and wipe your tears with your spare hand. Your voice falls to a murmur. "I- _I_ need you."

Out of both urge and the uncontrollable cupidity for seeing the one thing you've wanted your eyes to fall on of Dave that you're yet to — the one thing you've wanted to see since you saw your first picture of him — you take his shades (that you gave him what feels like a whole other lifetime ago) and set them carefully next to you. You gasp as you're greeted with bright red eyes that match everything you know about him. They're so perfect, so _Dave_ , and you start to cry even more intensely from the realization that this is the first and last time you'll ever see his eyes.

Dave gives a weak smile. "Please, just do it so I know my death won't be in vain." He takes a sharp, visibly painful, shuddery breath. "This is hella terrible timing, but I need to tell you something before I can't. J-John, I—" He has to pause again. He breathes his next sentence. "I love you."

You feel your heart break more and you press your forehead to Dave's chest (careful to not be too low so he wouldn't be in more pain) as you start actually sobbing. "Fuck, Dave..." You take a shaky breath and you hold onto his hand a little tighter.

You want to (no, you _have to_ ) do this before you can't. You kiss Dave and put in all your formerly bottled up feelings for him — want, need, hurt, grief, _love_ — and he weakly tries to kiss back, but he falls back soon after.

"Good way to spend my last few moments," Dave murmurs quietly. "And I know you feel the same now."

You take a moment before you take an uneven breath and look into Dave's crimson eyes. "Please don't leave me," you plead in a faint whimper. "I love you. What am I supposed to do without you?"

Dave weakly lifts his hand that isn't in yours and rests it on your cheek. "I'm sorry, John. I love you too. I'd rather die knowing it was to save your life than watch you die when I could've done something. Davesprite had to go through that in his timeline. Besides, aren't knights supposed to defend their heirs with their life?" He attempts a flimsy chuckle, but it falters, and he coughs — you see blood, you realize with a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck, I don't have much more time. Hah, kinda ironic — the Knight of Time running out of time."

You bite your lip to help suppress yet another hiccup, but to no avail. "Dave..." you sniffle miserably.

Neither of you say anything, and after what feels like forever, Dave murmurs one last time, "Go beat the game for me. Fight with Rose and Jade and make sure my death isn't in vain. Goodbye, John. I love you."

He doesn't say anything else. Your breathing falters as Dave's hand falls from your cheek and the other loses its grip. His red eyes dull and stop looking at you — they look at nothing. You hear (and feel, fuck your aspect) his breath stop and you know for sure — he's gone. Dave Strider is dead. The guy you fell in love with over the past few years, gone. More sobs wrack through your body, and you press your forehead against his. You close his eyes and sob into his chest.

Your name is John Egbert, and you have no clue what you're going to do without Dave in your life.


	2. The Reward for Winning the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Your name is John Egbert, and you've never felt so full of warmth and happiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, now for happiness
> 
> sburb is won and a prize is given

Your name is John Egbert, and you feel really...empty. You — along with Jade, Rose, Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya, Aradia (as a late appearance), Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake — had all just killed Lord English and won the game. (Although, it was difficult without your hero of Time before Aradia jumped in, and it really hurts to remember that Dave isn't with you.)

You hesitate in front of the gate to the universe you all created. You look back at the remains of the eight planets — more specifically, LOHAC. You feel another wave of grief flood over you.

_God, Dave, I wish you were here to spend this moment with us. I wish you were still with me. I wish I could celebrate victory with you by kissing you. I wish—_

Your internal pleading is interrupted as a bright, white light gleams and engulfs you and everyone else with you. You wince from the unexpected shock of light and cover your eyes for a second, and your eyes don't even have a chance to adjust before the flare fades away.

You open your eyes, and you gape as you see about seven trolls you know are dead, but they don't have white eyes like ghosts do. The realization and hope floods through you as you deduct something — if these trolls were revived, then maybe, just _maybe_...

You scan the crowd desperately for a sign of who you want — the Time color scheme, the Knight attire; the amazing, platinum blond hair parted in that individual way; the aviators you gave him so long ago... Your heart palpitates from the thought that maybe Dave's alive again. After your gaze rakes through probably twenty times, you almost give up, but—

Wait, is that? You watch for a little longer to check, and— Fuck, it's only Aradia. She hadn't even been dead in the first place, yet she stuck around with the ghosts before she came to fill in the needed Time role. She must've gone to greet her friends from the dead. You were so focused on the red you didn't even notice the long, black hair and grey skin.

You continue to search vainly for the one person you want, growing more and more desperate. You're freaking out; fuck, is it only trolls that are revived? Your hope is starting to tread on thin ice. What if he—

"Looking for someone?"

Your heart nearly stops then speeds up intensely, and you nearly give yourself whiplash when you spin around and an intense wave of relief and euphoria floods over you.

"Dave!" Your cheeks feel wet and you're probably crying — not from the grief that's been overwhelming you the past two days, but from overwhelming gratefulness and nauseating comfort — and you immediately wrap your arms around him and hold him close. "Oh my god, you're alive again. Holy shit."

Dave doesn't take very long to hug you back, and you're definitely crying, yup. You're just so grateful Dave is back with you, and you never want to let him go again. You _can't_ let him go again. ...Metaphorically (but not like Dave's dorky metaphors), anyway. You pull back just enough to find him smiling just as much as you are, and you snatch his shades without warning. You need to see his eyes again; you need the reassurance that Dave's eyes _aren't_ white, that he really _is_ alive again.

You're met with the same red that you can easily find miles of in conversations on Pesterchum; the same red you saw for the first time as Dave said his last words (or so you thought at the time) — the same red you've grown to love as much as you do for the person the color is associated with. Your heart speeds up again (had it ever slowed down?), and your breathing grows shallow while you start to grin, because _holy shit Dave's with you again_.

"God, Dave, I've missed you so much, and it hasn't even been three days since you died."

Dave tightens his hold on you slightly, and you can't resist any longer — you kiss him, sweetly and lovingly and desperately and gratefully and so many other feelings you can't even begin to describe. He kisses back almost immediately, and you forget completely about the eighteen people around you because you're so fucking happy you can do this again, that your first kiss right before Dave died _isn't_ the only one you can have. You pull him even closer and move your hands to tangle your fingers in his beautiful, nearly white hair.

When Dave pulls back and you remember how many other people are around you, you feel thankful when you realize they were letting you have your time with Dave — everyone who survived to the end of the game knows just how heartbroken you were after Dave died. (And both Rose and Jade know what happened exactly, since they were watching with their weird aspect/class powers.)

You refuse to let go of your grip on Dave after you move your arms from over his shoulders to around him, and you don't think you can ever let go. You can't lose him again. This is too amazing and you're afraid you're going to wake up with Dave not next to you. Everything feels so surreal.

"I see you're enjoying Dave's revived state." You jump and spot Rose standing next to you and Dave. She has a small smirk and an eyebrow is neatly raised.

"Wow, can't go one day without getting involved in everyone's personal life, can you." Dave snickers as he looks over at Rose.

"Missed you too, dear ecto-brother. By the way, it isn't a personal life if you two make out in front of everyone you know." The blonde girl lets out a small laugh and ignores both of your protests of 'There wasn't any tongues involved!'. "Although, I believe I don't remember addressing you, Dave. John?"

You finally look at Rose properly. "You know what happened and saw it for yourself with your Seer-yness and I know you know how miserable I've been since, so don't tease me over this."

Rose nods and her expression becomes more empathetic. "I hadn't meant it to come across as teasing in the first place, but it's fun to mess with Dave."

You laugh and nod, and you ignore the look Dave shoots at you.

"See my point now? Anyway, I originally came over here to see if you two are ready to head into the new universe. Everyone else is, and I'm the only one who seemed willing to interrupt your little moment."

You smile at Rose. "Yeah, I'm ready to ditch this place. The only reason I was hesitant was 'cause I would've been leaving any last trace of Dave behind. Except for, well," you pull a second pair of Dave's shades out of your sylladex, "these."

"Wait, you seriously took those after I died?" Dave looks surprised and impressed.

You smile sheepishly at him. "Well, I didn't know you'd be revived after we won, so I thought they were all I had left of you." You avert your gaze toward the ground so your lingering grief isn't obvious.

Apparently Dave knows you too well, because he puts his thumb under your chin, gently and slowly tips your head up, and kisses you so sweetly and you all but melt in his arms. The painful memory sinks into the depths of your mind as you kiss back. You put your arms around Dave's neck and rest your arms on his shoulders, and he pulls away after a moment that feels so long, yet far too short.

"Now that that's over with, I'm so ready to get out of this hellhole," Dave states.

You grudgingly move so you and Dave can start walking, but you're afraid to lose all contact with him so you grab his hand. He glances over at you; you smile at him as he folds his fingers over yours, and you do the same.

"Oh! Forgot one thing!" you realize out loud. You lift your spare hand to put Dave's shades in place, and you smile contentedly. "There. Good as new."

Dave laughs — it's music to your ears. "C'mon, dork. Let's go."

"Who're you calling a dork? 'Cause the only dork I see here is you." You elbow Dave with a playful grin.

He elbows you back. "Nah, man. I'm cool as shit, not a dork. The two just don't mix."

You make a face, and he laughs. Rose reminds the two of you she's still here by a quiet clearing of her throat. Finally, you and Dave take your first steps toward the gate, hand-in-hand and side-by-side.

You never want to let him go now that he's back with you. You can't lose him again. Dave is way too important to you; you love him too much to be able to bear watching him die forever and never coming back. Never again.

_Never again._

Your name is John Egbert, and you've never felt so full of warmth and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue how long this'll be, but i have a good feeling about this.  
> all i know is how i want to end this thing.
> 
> it also probably won't exceed ten chapters, but no guarantees. i might add more today, but it depends on how my editing process goes.
> 
> i'm debating and i might write some smut, but it might just be putting this as a series and adding it in there. i don't know. either way, i'll figure it out.


	3. The New Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If the look of relief and happiness that was glowing on John's face wasn't the best thing in the universe(s) and made your death worth it so you could see John so_ happy _, then you aren't the Knight who died for his Heir._
> 
> dave's point of view and a sum-up of his side after his death, as well as a little peek into the new universe  
> (it's also shorter, but it should be fluffy and wowcute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would've posted this during the weekend, but i was caught up roleplaying with my matesprit and made priorities. sorry guys!
> 
> also, i edited the first two chapters a little and it doesn't affect anything, but you can definitely peek

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're so fucking grateful you're done with dying.

After you found yourself as a ghost after a wave of blackness that appeared as soon as you finish your last sentence, you felt at ease knowing you died saving John's life and that it turns out he loves you back, but you hate that you had to die a permanent death right after finally confessing and finding out your feelings are requited.

You managed to be able to watch everything that happened as the survivors fought through the last stretch of the game, and you mostly watched John. You might have been dead, but you were always keeping an eye on him. You forgot you were a ghost when at some point you tried to make a comment and nobody even blinked, then you remembered with a pang of sorrow.

You might have been dead, but you were with your team every step of the way towards the victory over Sburb.

When they finally won the game, you stuck by John within the depths of the survivors. When the flash of light appeared and you started to feel... _alive_ again, you felt a wave of relief.

As John looked through the trolls desperately, you stood behind him and wondered how long it would take until he turned around. You finally gave up and said 'Looking for someone?' and if the look of relief and happiness that was glowing on John's face wasn't the best thing in the universe(s) and made your death worth it so you could see John so _happy_ , then you aren't the Knight who died for his Heir.

Now, you and John are walking into the gateway to the new universe, and you can't think of a single incident where you've been happier. You have to say, John's clinginess and obvious fear of losing you again makes you so... _giddy_. You step through, holding his (your boyfriend's? Wow, you need to ask him about this later) hand a little tighter and clenching your eyes shut since you didn't know what to expect, and you open them to find all twenty of you in a very large house — mansion? — and you have to give Jade and Kanaya some props for their handiwork (spaciwork? Heh, you mentally fistbump yourself) on the outcome of the design. You're impressed.

You're also still holding John's hand, much to your relief. He looks around in awe before he looks back at you. You force back a smile you know you wouldn't suppress if you were alone with John; instead, you're very aware of the fact that you're surrounded by others, some of whom you don't want to see you exposing your emotions.

Jade hurries over to you and John. She immediately pulls the both of you into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Dave! And that you two have finally confessed to each other! Seriously, I was getting close to the point of telling one of you 'stop being a dumbass! he loves you back!!!!' but you guys came through! I mean, it was horrible timing, but still, it all worked out!"

You chuckle and put your arm not connected to John's hand around Jade and pat her back. "Jeez, Harley, how many metaphorical exclamation points were in that mini-rant?"

Jade giggles and pulls back. "Okay, okay, I'll let you two go. By the way, your room is the first door on the right on the top floor, so now you can go have some privacy!" She giggles again and you roll your eyes good-naturedly.

"Just go write furry porn with Rose while she writes wizard porn," you tease.

Jade laughs and skips away, and you and John turn to go up the stairs.

As you reach your room and immediately settle side-by-side on your surprisingly comfortable queen-sized bed (its duvet has both John's nerdy slime symbol and your broken record symbol, as well as both of your god tier aspects), you move onto your side as John does the same and scoots closer to you.

"Is it too much to see if you're willing to let me brag about calling you my boyfriend?" you ask, and you smile at John as he takes away your shades again and sets them on the bedside table.

"On one condition: I get unlimited cuddling rights from you." He's grinning, and your heart flutters crazily.

You seriously love John's smile. It shines amazingly, and it even spreads to his eyes and highlights the amazing blue of them even more. You don't hesitate to wrap your arms around him, and he sighs contentedly. You finally let your pokerface go and return the grin after you peck him on the lips.

"Of course, you dork. I mean, that grin is a fuckin' drug that pulls me in and corrupts my mind," you chuckle as John shoves you playfully, "but seriously dude, you need to put my shades back on if you're determined to try to blind me with your bright teeth right on my already photophobic eyes." He lays his head on your shoulder and continues to grin at you. "And it's so fuckin' contagious, too. My cheeks are starting to hurt from the new curve of my usually perfectly straight lips. God damn, you're just out to get me with your perfect smile and amazing blue eyes and—"

John cuts off your tangent by kissing you, and you don't hesitate to kiss back. Both of you are smiling into the kiss, and he's even giggling a little, even after he pulls back.

"Are you saying you, the 'oh-so-perfect' coolkid Dave Strider, like to cuddle?" You don't answer except for a peck to his nose. "And to think you once went off on a semi-rap about you being too cool for that!"

You press a single finger to John's lips, and he starts giggling again. "Shhhh, only cuddles now."

The two of you relax and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms, smiling softly the whole time.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you can definitely get used to the calm lifestyle of this new universe. (Little do you know, Jade arranged everything so you all have to go to high school.)


	4. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EB: i've been thinking for the past year for sure, and now i'm starting to feel more confident to talk to someone else about it, and...   
>  EB: i want to propose to dave.   
>  TT: This doesn't surprise me. You've been dating for six years now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Your name is John Egbert, and you're inevitably going to propose to your boyfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup this is a thing that is happening. i'm not too sure about time frames, but i think i'm gonna go with early november? it's also six years after the game ended
> 
> anyway, it's shorter than the others, but don't worry! i just thought it would be smoother to have this in a two chapter thing. i don't know.

_**Years in the future, but not many...** _

Your name is John Egbert, and you're twenty-one years old.

You're busy, though, because you're talking with one of your friends about something you're planning.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 13:43 --

EB: hey, rose, i have a question.  
EB: since you're dave's ecto-sister and all and you seem to understand him as well as i do, i was wanting to ask...  
TT: Yes, John?  
EB: okay, here goes.  
EB: i've been thinking for the past year for sure, and now i'm starting to feel more confident to talk to someone else about it, and...  
EB: i want to propose to dave.  
TT: This doesn't surprise me. You've been dating for six years now.  
TT: I understand the time it took to properly decide, though. This is a really big decision.  
EB: i know, that's why i wanted your advice.  
EB: i'm just worried that if i do it too lame or something then he might say no.  
EB: what if he's not ready?  
TT: John, your fears are completely rational, but as a bystander, someone who knows both parties well, and a friend, I can tell you that you don't need to worry about that.  
TT: Dave had feelings for you before the Game even started, and he realized they're more during it.  
TT: If he wasn't ready to make your relationship permanent, then he wouldn't have sex with you regularly, nor would he stay with you for this long.  
EB: okay, those are good points, but still...  
EB: what if i screw up and make it totally lame?  
TT: First of all, Dave loves you for _you_ , and he won't care if the proposal completely backfires and causes an embarrassment.  
EB: rose!!! not helping my worries!  
TT: I said _if_. That doesn't mean it will happen.  
EB: but it might!  
TT: John, calm down.  
TT: For one, it has a low chance of happening.  
TT: Second, I highly doubt Dave would say no even if it did happen.  
EB: ...okay.  
EB: how am i supposed to go across with this? i don't want to do the stereotypical fancy dinner proposal.  
TT: As much as I'd like to help you, you need to use your own creativity for this.  
TT: I know you're able to do this on your own.  
TT: After all, you got Dave to fall for you in the first place, right?  
EB: yeah, i guess you're right.  
EB: thanks, though. you helped me get over the worst of my worries.  
TT: No problem.  
TT: Good luck coming up with something, and keep me updated when you do figure things out.  
EB: of course!  
EB: talk to you later, rose!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

 

You lay back after you close your laptop and start thinking.

_Hmm. What should I do._

You don't notice when Dave lays next to you until he wraps his arms around you, and you smile at him as he does. He leans in to kiss you sweetly, and your smile shifts into a grin afterwards.

"Hi, Dave!" You don't hesitate to wrap your arms around your boyfriend.

"'Sup."

You giggle and kiss him again, and you rest your head on his shoulder afterwards. "How was class?"

After everyone graduated high school, you and Dave left the "mansion" to go to college together, and you two settled in Washington. Of course, since you were raised here, it feels natural — and it's even better with Dave. You two live in an apartment near campus — one that's walking distance for you two.

He's on a path to be an archeologist, which you helped encourage, as well as becoming a professional photographer; you're still figuring things out, but you're in classes for computer programming (you're not sure if you want to make a living off of that now), movie critiquing, and you've even started looking at meteorology since your Breath powers let you know weather changes and patterns.

Dave shrugs in answer. "'S'alright. Professor's still a douchebag, but what else is new? He's even worse than Karkat before we warmed up to each other."

You laugh at his comparison. "Interesting way to put it."

"What? It's true. He's a huge pain in the ass."

"You know what isn't?" You waggle your eyebrows at him, and he laughs as he shoves you.

You copy him, and soon this turns into mild wrestling until you pin Dave. You lean down to kiss him, and your lips stay attached to the other's while hands start to tangle into hair.

You pull back after a moment and slump next to Dave again. "I love you, even if you're a huge dork."

"You're one to talk. I love you too, though." He's stopped protesting your persisting that he's a dork years ago, and you couldn't mind less.

You wrap your arms around Dave again and nuzzle into his neck. He moves onto his side so the two of you can kiss again, nice and sweet. You're both smiling against each other's lips, and it's wonderful. You never get tired of kissing your boyfriend.

\-------------

One day after your morning shower, you thought of an amazing, sentimental way to propose.

You plan it out immediately, and you tell Rose and Jade in the process.

 

GG: !!!!!!  
GG: i'll come up as soon as i can to congratulate you two!!!  
GG: there's no way dave will say no!

 

TT: You figured it out on your own, just like I said.  
TT: It's a great idea for a proposal, and I'll stop by soon.

 

Now, you're waiting for a set date that the girls come to Washington, and you start to prepare your proposal.

...Except you need a ring.

You don't waste time to go to a jewelry store, and you get the inside of the gold ring engraved with a simple yet heartfelt statement:

_A Knight protects his Heir until the end of Time and the last Breath is drawn_

You also have your aspect symbols as sapphires and blue topazes on the outside of the ring.

You really hope Dave likes it.

Your name is John Egbert, and you're inevitably going to propose to your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes, you have to wait until the next chapter for the proposal and how it's gonna happen.
> 
> BUUUT i'm writing it now and it should be done tomorrow  
> maybe even tonight
> 
> either way this next one will probably be the last official chapter, then i'll have an epilogue since my matesprit talked me into it  
> i may even have it as an extra to this series since i decided, eh what the hell


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No words need to be shared between you two before John stands up, slips the ring on your finger, and wraps your arms around you in a tight hug. You immediately return it, then you don't hesitate to pull back enough to kiss John — your_ fiancé _. Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! the last official chapter!  
> (and a really cute proposal like wowow)

Your name is Dave Strider, and you hate the professor of your current class so much.

You've feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket multiple times nonstop, and you wish you can just pull it out to see who's so determined to get ahold of you. Unfortunately, your teacher is a huge asshole who probably hates you (and for no good reason), so if you tried, you'd never hear the last of it since the douchebag seems to keep an eagle eye on you every second he's teaching.

At least you only have half an hour of class left.

Finally, you can leave after what feels like forever, so you pull out your phone and see it's multiple Pesterchum alerts. They're from John, but there's too many for you to get any previews of the messages.

Your first thought is worry. You don't open the app before you're moving in a fast stride to your apartment where you know John is since he doesn't have any classes today.

Once you're standing outside your door and you don't hear anything that sounds out of the ordinary — actually, you hear John playing on his keyboard put in classic piano settings — so you pull out your phone to look at the messages.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:27 --

EB: okay, so, this took a lot of planning and shit.  
EB: it took a lot of thinking before i figured out this is the best place to do this, and...  
EB: okay, wow. this will take a while.  
EB: this is why i planned to do this while you're in class.  
EB: anyway...  
EB: dave, i love you. i know, i've said this a thousand times before, but i do.  
EB: i don't know what i'd do if the game didn't revive you after...  
EB: ...yeah.  
EB: i want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
EB: i'm happy i CAN because you're alive again, and...  
EB: shit, i'd play sburb again if it meant you're with me forever.  
EB: you're the most important part of my life.  
EB: i never get tired of kissing you.  
EB: i want to cuddle with you all the time.  
EB: you're my first everything (ignoring corpse-smooches, bluh!) and i want you to be my last.  
EB: my only.  
EB: okay, you're like five minutes from being out of class, so i'll finish this off.  
EB: dave, i love you so much.  
EB: i have something for you when you get back.  
EB: oh, and rose and jade are visiting, by the way!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

 

You're surprised in so many good ways, to say in the least. Especially if John's going to do what you think he is.

You pull out your key so you can walk into the apartment, and you see John sitting at his keyboard like you predicted. You listen a little closer, and you realize he's playing "Showtime". You haven't heard him play that since he sent you a recording before the Game. Damn.

Rose and Jade are sitting on the couch, and their attention is on you. Rose has her infamous knowing look, and Jade looks like she's trying not to explode with excitement.

John finishes playing, and he turns around on his seat — he must've heard you come in, but he didn't stop playing. He immediately jumps up and runs over to you to pull you in a hug.

"Hey, John." You chuckle as you return the hug. "What's all this stuff? My birthday's not for another month, dude, so it can't be that. Rose and Jade —" —you turn promptly to the girls— "hey, by the way — couldn't have come here for a visit at the same time spontaneously. What's—"

You're cut off abruptly as John kisses you, and you have no qualms with that. He pulls away too soon, though.

"Go look in the fridge."

You blink and comply, and when you open it, your jaw drops. Not only did John get you your favorite brand of apple juice, but also there's something taped on the large jug — a piece of paper with something written on it.

_EB: this "something" is a question._  
 _EB: dave strider, will you marry me?_

When you turn around to look for John, he's right there — kneeling on one knee, and a box in his hand that he's holding up and open to reveal a gold ring. You can see the Breath and Time symbols embedded into it.

Your voice isn't working like you want it to. You push your shades to the top of your head, and you know your eyes reveal everything you can't say. No words need to be shared between you before John stands up, slips the ring on your finger, and wraps your arms around you in a tight hug. You immediately return it, then you don't hesitate to pull back enough to kiss John — your _fiancé_. Holy shit.

The sounds of Rose and (mostly) Jade cheering don't register properly in your mind as John moves his lips against yours, and you can _feel_ the love, the passion, and every bit of the euphoria he's putting into the kiss. It starts to get more heated before you pull back (grudgingly).

"Woah, woah, don't wanna impose on the ladies, do we?"

"Oh, shut up. You don't really care."

Rose clears her throat before John can kiss you again. "If you two want to go do that, go right ahead, but just know that Jade and I don't have anywhere to sleep, nor would it be polite to engage in such activities where your guests can see."

You snicker. "You say that like you two don't write gay wizard-slash-furry porn. Anyway, the couch is a pull-out bed and it has sheets and shit on it already." That's all you can get out before John is dragging you into the bedroom vigorously.

\-------------

The next morning, you're sore as hell — mostly from the waist down — and Rose and Jade are giving you shit over how loud you were, but you can't give a single fuck. You're still exhilarated that you're _engaged_ to _John_.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're proud to say that nobody can touch John because he's your fiancé — and with all your banter about 'making all the ladies swoon,' you know he feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm gonna be adding an epilogue as a single-chapter single thing bc my girlfriend convinced me to do it and it'll be in this series so yeah  
> i'm also gonna add part II to the smut that's a side story
> 
> and i MIGHT do a wedding, but i'd take a bit for it since i'd want it to feel right and everything
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked this! thanks for reading (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> (my tumblr is [kstrumpets](http://kstrumpets.tumblr.com) if you have any questions, want to give prompts, or just want to say hi!)


End file.
